


Little Spoon

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Adorable Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Sam, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does not cuddle.<br/>And he sure as hell is not the little spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

Dean Winchester did not cuddle.

And he sure as hell is not the little spoon.

Tonight was just a rough night. The nightmares were back and in full swing. He felt himself waking up in terror, covered in a cold sweat. The images of hell plagued him each and every night. Around 3 am, he woke up with tears in his eyes and his heart beating so fast he swore to god it would beat right out of his chest. He sat up in his bed and stared at the bunker wall. He was glad to be at home and in his own bed when the horror movies played out in his dreams. He felt the sharp, cool blades on his skin and felt his blood seeping out. He tore of the blanket that still covered his legs and stepped in front of the mirror.

He looked at his bare chest, inspecting the tanned skin for cuts and signs of his time of hell. He never found a mark other than the blistered handprint that lay across his shoulder. His green eyes were dilated and he wiped the sweat from his brow. He went to lay back in his bed and his eyes soon fluttered back to sleep. 

****

Castiel woke up to the sound of whimpering. It sounded as though there was an injured child in the room adjacent to his. As he adjusted to life as a human, he noticed he was awoken by the smallest noises. He got out of bed and ran his hand over his face, feeling the stuble. He knew that there could be no child in the room. The room belonged to Dean. Castiel dragged himself out of his new room in the bunker. The brothers had been very quick to take him in when the angels fell. Castiel walked out of his barren room and knocked on the door next to his own. There no was no immediate answer. Just as the former angel looked at his bare feet, a soft cry for help came from the room. He moved into the room without a second thought.

"Dean, are you alright?"

The hunter was still asleep, clutching onto his only pillow. His hair was mussed and his breathing was ragged. The man was covered in sweat and tears ran from his eyes. Castiel immediately remembered what this was. The nightmares of hell were back, and they were torturing the man all over again. Cas came closer to the bed, suddenly aware that the hunter was in only boxers. He moved closer and sat on the empty side of the bed. He placed his hand on the hunter's shoulder. He shook him gently.

"Dean?"

There was no response. He shook a bit harder and cupped Dean's jaw in his hand. 

"Dean, wake up."

Dean's emerald eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly. He shivered and stared at Cas as though he was trying to make sure he was real. 

"Dean, are you alright?"

Dean shook his head and cradled it in his hands. He was visibly shaken.

"Dean, are the nightmares back?"

Green eyes stared into Cas's blue and a tear ran down Dean's face. Castiel sat closer to him on the bed and reached a hand out. Dean stared at him before taking his outstretched hand. 

"Would you wish to talk about it?"

They sat in silence until Dean opened up. He told Cas that the nightmares began again a week ago, and he thought they would go away. He told Cas that he dreamed about being tortured and he could feel the cuts and bruises. Dean's voice was ragged and the tears slowly fell from his Rapunzel eyes. Hell had taken its toll on the hunter. Castiel began to tell him about the dreams he had of falling. He would wake up terrified and clinging on the sides of the bed. The two laid back down on the soft mattress. They laid side by side, staring at the ceiling. Dean;s hand was still encased in Cas's thin fingers. 

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" the gravelly voice answered

"Will you stay in here with me?"

"Of course,"

Dean wanted to laugh at himself or run away screaming, but he was too beaten down and exhausted. He just wanted Cas to stay with him and keep him company. The fallen angel was so known to him, yet so strange lying next to him. Dean was suddenly very aware that he was only in his red striped boxers. He blushed and pulled the blankets up around him and Castiel laughed.

"Dean, why are you embarrassed?"

"I dunno man, because I was just crying in my boxers and there is an angel in my bed?"

Cas laughed heartily and Dean could see the man's chest shake. He was wearing an old, faded Metallica tee shirt. It was one of Dean's.

"Dude, are you wearing my shirt?"

"I find it very comfortable and... it smells good,"

It was Dean's turn to laugh and make the angel blush.

"Laugh all you want," Cas said, "these are your sweatpants to,"

"Dude!"

Dean got up and rolled onto Cas, straddling him and pinning him down. Dean kept laughing and started yelling "quit stealing my clothes!". Cas was in hysterics as Dean's tanned hands dug into his sides, and he experienced tickling for the first time. When they were both laughing so hard that there were tears in their eyes, Dean collapsed onto the soft fabric of the Metallica shirt. A blush crept up Cas's skin as he felt Dean's warm breath against his skin. Dean slid off from the lap of the former angel and blushed. 

"My bad Cas.... You can go back to bed if you want,"

"I'd rather stay,"

Cas rolled onto his side and put his arm around Dean's shoulders. Dean took the hint and moved into the grasp. It took him a minute to realize that not only was he cuddling with an angel of the lord, but he was also the damn little spoon. Before he could complain about the positioning, Cas pressed his lips to the curve of his neck. Dean blushed a deep red, and he knew he would chicken out if he did not just go for it. He turned his head to the side and met Castiel's lips. The kiss was short and chaste. Cas gently cupped Dean's rough jaw and gave him a deep kiss.

"Thanks for coming in to check on me Cas.... but.. uh.. could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Will you stay in here every night?"

"Of course, but you will have to get another pillow." the angel smiled.

The two fell asleep perfectly intertwined. Dean had to admit, being the little spoon was kinda comfy, as long as it was Cas who was holding him close. The nightmares couldn't scare him with an angel by his side. 

****

Sam suddenly had it. He knew exactly where the nest of vamps had to be based on the old mine shafts that still existed in the exact center of the killing proximity. He felt so stupid for having missed it. He ran a hand though his brown locks and tramped straight into Dean's bedroom in the bunker. He opened the door without even knocking and started to tell his brother about his findings as he turned on the light.

"Hey, Dean, I found that the-"

He stopped dead in his tracks, blushing. He stared at the bed to find both his older brother and Castiel in the bed. However, not only was there an angel in the bed, but they were cuddling. Cuddling wasn't even the right word. They were spooning. Sam suddenly felt like he was intruding. Cas's face was buried in Dean's neck, their legs were tangled within each others, and Dean was holding onto the hand that was wrapped around his waist. Sam almost ran out of the room. He wondered if they were a couple or if this was a one time thing. He banged his elbow on the door frame as he quickly left and heard the two stir.

At least he could always hold it over Dean's head.

His brother was the little spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Please leave feedback. Possible multi-chapter?


End file.
